Collision
by nehebka
Summary: What happens when you poke your nose into a case you shouldn’t? Someone dies, someone mourns but most of all someone is there to help. Post Death Eminent
1. Chapter 1

**Collision by Nehebka**

_What happens when you poke your nose into a case you shouldn't? Someone dies, someone mourns but most of all someone risks his life to get revenge. Post __Death Eminent_

**Chapter 1**

Erica Sikes took out her cell phone and dialed the only one who could help her.

"Dammit, answer the damn phone Ryan! It's me, Erica, I need to talk to you. It is important. I, um ... I just want to get some background from you. It-it does have something to do with the case that you're working on… Please call me when you heard this"

OoooooooooooooooooooO

- Miami-Dade CSI building -

After hearing the message he tried to call her several times but she never answer it. He kept listening to the rings. One after another. "Dammit" mumbled to himself. Ryan headed out of the Miami-Dade CSI building in a hurry when he found face to face with Delko.

"Did you get the results of the DNA that I asked?"

He shook his head. "Not yet".

"Then, where do you think you are going?" asked Delko annoyed.

"Out. I have some unfinished business," Ryan replied.

"Fine" nodded Delko to him, his voice was crisp and solid. "Go, but don't expect me to cover you"

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Ryan stopped in Erika's place. He rang the doorbell. Once. Twice. But no one seemed to be there to hear that.

"Erika? Are you in there?"

He touched the doorknob and to his surprise the door was not locked. He withdrew his weapon, just in case and slowly made his way through the apartment.

"Erika?" said glancing down the empty hallway. He stepped out into the hallway and looked at the various items lining the walls. When he got into the living room, he saw the bloodied and unconscious Erika tied up. He ran over to her and made a call to dispatch to send over an ambulance. "You're going to be okay. You'll be fine" whispered. 

He heard a soft creaking coming from the closet and went to check it out. He opened the closet only to have the door shoved in his face. He fell backward unconscious. The next thing he remembered was Calleigh calling his name.

"Ryan? Ryan?... come on, wake up"

Ryan's eyes started to flicker open. "Hey," she said softly.

"What? Wh-where am I?" he asked hoarsely. He looked around and suddenly remembered where he was. "Erika!" whispered standing up and running towards the living room. He found her laying on the floor and Alexx beside her with her kit.

"No, no, no…" mumbled Ryan as he knelt beside the journalist and hold her. Alexx glanced at him. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder. But he didn't seem to be paying attention to what was going on around him "Give him to me, Ryan. He needs to go with me"

"Okay" whispered letting her go.

Alexx looked up and saw Calleigh there. "Could you go with him outside? He shouldn't be here". She nodded and both left the flat.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

- Outside -

Outside it was pure chaos. There were police, cars and journalists everywhere. Calleigh saw the blood on Ryan shirt and looked concerned. He looked at his shirt too. "It-it's not mine, it's hers" croaked. "Sh-she died because of me".

He sat onto the ground and pulled his legs up to his chest. She knelt beside him.

"Ryan?" said Calleigh but the young CSI didn't seem to be aware of her presence anymore.

Meanwhile, Horatio arrived there. He looked around at the people and then spotted Ryan and Calleigh sitting on the ground. Concerned, he headed for them.

"I've got it from here, don't worry, you can go back to the crime scene" said Horatio to Calleigh. He got knelt next to him and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Ryan"

He didn't respond at first, barely even registered the touch on his shoulder but after a moment he pulled his face away from his knees, looking through blurred vision at the figure kneeling in front of him.

"Are you okay?" asked quietly H.

It took him a moment, but Ryan turned and looked at Horatio.

"Uh-huh" replied dazily Ryan.

"This doesn't look good" said pointing at a gash on his forehead.

Ryan shook his head. "It-It's fine…"

"You need to get stitches"

Ryan shook his head. "I'm okay".

"Would you take care of him, please?" shouted Horatio to a paramedic there was nearby. H helped him up and waited until the paramedic walked over and escorted the young CSI away.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

- Hospital-

Ryan sat in the hospital room and sighed. He was a bundle of energy with nowhere to go.

"Excuse me, nurse, how long I gotta wait? I got to ... I got to get back to work" asked Ryan.

"The doctor will be with you soon" replied the nurse.

"Look, I'm a police officer, all right? I just can't sit around here all day, waiting"

"He won't be much longer" said smiling. He nodded and saw her leaving. He looked at his watch and sighed. He got up and put his jacket on. The door opened and the doctor walks in.

"My friend said... uh ... he went to the bathroom. He said wait. He'll be right back" lied and he left the hospital.

NEXT CHAPTER SOON!!! Review!! Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Collision by Nehebka**

**Chapter 2**

- Hospital -

Calleigh went to the hospital to check Ryan. She was worried and wanted to make sure he was ok. When she found Ryan's room empty, she directly went to the nurse's station. "I'm looking for Ryan Wolf, has he been moved to another room?" asked Calleigh.

The nurse consulted a chart, "No, he left about an hour ago."

"He was released already?" asked surprised the CSI

The nurse shook her head. "He signed out AMA."

Calleigh closed her eyes and shook her head, "What was he thinking?"

"It usually happens. When they're over eighteen, they think they're capable of making decisions about his own health" sighed nurse.

"Not rational ones obviously." said Cal.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Alexx was working on the autopsy of Erika when the doors opened. She looked up and saw Ryan.

"Hey" said Ryan.

"How you doing honey?" asked Alexx concerned.

"Fine" said avoiding to look directly at her. He shifted slightly to his right foot as he stood in place, ten feet from where she was standing. She put down her tools. "I-I came to see if you could tell me anything about Erika" said pointing at her body.

When she was about to explain she was killed by a single gun shoot, the door opened and Horatio walked through the door.

"Alexx…" warned H. She nodded. H looked at Ryan. "You're off this case, Mr. Wolfe. Why are you here?"

"I-I know" sighed Ryan. "Thought maybe I could help while my memory's still fresh" replied.

"You know the drill. You're assigned to a desk. If I were you, that's where I'd be"

Ryan nodded and left.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Outside –

Ryan was leaning tiredly against the wall outside the CSI building when someone stopped in front of him. He looked up. "What do you want?" asked Ryan.

"I was looking for you" replied Calleigh.

He shrugged. "You found me" said flatly, looking away.

She nodded. "Yeah, I did" whispered to herself. "How are you? I went to the hospital but they told me you left. What were you thinking?"

Ryan sighed, resting the back of his head against the wall. She moved closer to him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "Are you hungry? Come on, I'll invite you" said with a hint of a smile. He nodded. Then she looked up and saw Horatio observing them from a distance. Horatio gave her a nod and walked away, satisfied that Ryan was in good hands.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooO

- Restaurant -

At the restaurant Calleigh had nearly finished her dinner but Ryan had only picked at his.

"Ryan, why aren't you eating? Don't you like it? We can order another thing if you want"

"No, it's ok" he said quietly pushing his food away from him. "It's… It's just that… This shouldn't have happened. Not to her. This shouldn't have happened" Ryan kept repeating those same words. "I-I feel like I got to do something about it"

"Listen to me --Don't start taking things into your own hands ... okay? We are not going to stop until we get some answers. You don't have to do anything but keep your mouth shut and let Horatio handle it-"

"H's worried about the reputation of the unit" said Ryan interrupting Calleigh.

"You're wrong" answered an astonished Calleigh. "He's got your back"

He shook his head and looked down at the table. "But it doesn't feel like that" said Ryan as he stood up and left the restaurant. She was about to follow him when her phone rang.

"Duquesne. Hi Delko. I-I can't talk to you now" said looking Ryan leaving. "It's Ryan, I'm afraid he'll do something he'll regret… I'll call you later" said as she hung out and ran towards the exit in order to catch Ryan but there was no sign of him. She sighed and dialed a number. "Hi it's Cal, we've got a problem".


	3. Chapter 3

**Collision by Nehebka**

**Chapter 3**

Calleigh made her way back through the lab and headed towards Horatio's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Horatio as he looked up. "How's Ryan?"

"I-I'm not sure. H, I'm worried about Ryan. I'm afraid he will try to revenge Erika's death-"

"Not if we caught the killer first"

When Calleigh was about to leave the office, Delko knocked and came in. "Sorry to interrupt you. I've got the last report filed in by Erica which hasn't been broadcasted yet. It was about William Preston"

H nodded. "I guess we should visit him to see if he has seen Miss Sikes recently"

OoooooooooooooooooooO

- Preston's office-

Horatio and Delko arrived at Preston's office. However before they could talk to him, his secretary told them he had a visit and they should wait. When there were about to sit down, a loud crash was heard inside the office followed by the anguished scream of William Preston calling for help. H and Delko ran towards his office and got in.

Both CSI entered in his office and Delko ran across the room to grab the one who was shoving Preston against the wall. "What the hell are YOU doing here?" asked Delko astonished when he recognized him.

"You bastard" Ryan said through clenched teeth ignoring Delko. "YOU KILLED HER!" His voice came out in a growl.

"Ryan!" said Delko as he carried Ryan back across the room.

He pressed on, frustrated. "Let GO of me, Delko!"

"Mr Wolfe that's enough!" yelled H. "Delko take him outside and wait me there"

"See this? Now you know what I'm up against, I want Police protection" gasped Preston.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll get it… However I'm here to ask you about Erica Sikes" asked Horatio.

"A beautiful woman, intelligent, ambitious, not without her charms" replied Preston.

"Seemed to be quite interested in you"

"She's interested in headlines. Can't blame her for that. That's her job"

"Do not play smart with me. You may walk on me once, but not twice. I'm in your life now, Mr. Preston. Get used to it" threaten H.

"I have to say, I'm not worried about this"

"You should be" said H. Then he turned around and left the office before Preston could say anything else and closed the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Collision by Nehebka**

**Chapter 4**

-Outside Preston's office-

H joined Delko an Ryan who waited for him outside. "Could you leave us alone?" asked H looking at Delko. The CSI nodded and left. Meanwhile Ryan remained silent. H waited some time and finally broke the silence. "What's the matter with you!" asked angry. "I thought we agreed you were going to pass your case off. I don't tell you one thing and then you do another. That's not how it works… Look, you got to learn you're not a one-man army. What you do affects everyone here. You got it?"

"Loud and clear" whispered Ryan who refused to look directly at H.

"I hope so because we won't have this conversation again" said walking towards Delko and leaving the young CSI alone.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-The next day in the CSI laboratories-

Ever since she had heard about the incident in Preston's office, Calleigh tried to contact Ryan but it was useless he never answer it. She began to worry that something bad could have happened him. However, before panicking she decided to call Alexx to see if she knew anything about the young CSI. Ryan has always trusted Alexx when he had a problem and she hoped he did it one more time.

"Hey Alexx, it's Calleigh…. Do you know where Ryan is?" She paused and a grim smile grew on her face. "Good, keep him with you until I get there. I need to have a talk with him."

Ryan frowned slightly as Calleigh walked into Alexx's office and glared darkly at him. "Calleigh?" he asked hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "H told me about you and Preston. What were you thinking Ryan?!" she said tersely. "You could jeopardize the entire investigation!"

Sensing that no matter what he said he would still get in trouble, Ryan adverted his gaze. "I-I didn't thought-" mumbled

"Then you better start thinking for god sake!" Calleigh replied, clearly upset.

"Honey could we talk outside" intervened Alexx. "Wait here" said to Ryan. Once outside, Alexx tried to calm down Calleigh. "He's pretty upset Cal. There's no need to yell at him. Right now he needs a friend not a boss".

Calleigh closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh. "I-I know. It's just that-"

"I know babe. We all do care about him" interrupted Alexx. Cal looked up at her and nodded slightly. "He needs to know where at his side" said Alexx before going into her office again.

"Ryan…"

Startled, Ryan managed to hide the document he was looking at on Alexx's desk under his shirt quickly before craning his head over his shoulder to look at them.

"I know what you are going to say. And I-I completely agree with you. What I did was stupid. I won't do that again"

"We only-" began to say Calleigh.

"Just stop" he said, sounding exhausted. "Please…just, leave this alone." With that said he quickly left Alexx's office and not looking back.

Calleigh looked at her colleague suspicious. "Something's wrong-"

"Yeah, I've got the same feeling. He just give up to easy. He didn't sound as the real Ryan, he's too stubborn to-". She didn't finish her sentence, something caught her attention.

"What is it?" asked Calleigh looking at what Alexx was looking at. A pile of reports perfectly placed except one. The one which talked about Erika's case.

Alexx quickly checked the report. "Is anything missing?"

"The results of the blood found in Erica's body. Hers wasn't the only blood I found. There was an unknown male bleeder, too. I ran it through CODIS and got a name"

"I need that name Alexx"

Alexx nodded. She walked towards her computer and swiveled its screen toward her. "Abruzzi, Leonardo".

Calleigh dialed a number to explain everything to H.

"We'll better arrive before him" replied H before hung up.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

-Abruzzi's apartment-

Kicking the door open, and drawing their guns, the three CSIs cleared the apartment just to find Abruzzi and Ryan being his hostage.

The gun that was pressed against Ryan's jaw was cocked, an arm wrapping around his chest in order to keep him still. Ryan's heart race as the gun was pressed up forcefully, tilting his head back against his Abruzzi's shoulder in order to prevent bruising.

"Mr. Abruzzi you don't want to do that" H stated calmly, his gun still pointed at Abruzzi. "Let him go" said H. "You don't need him for anything. Let him go and I promise I'm not going to hurt you"

"And yet your gun is pointing at me"

H didn't move; he just kept his gun trained on him as well as Calleigh and Eric who were behind H.

"It's over, just surrender!" yelled Cal.

"Never"

Abruzzi looked at Ryan, then at the CSI team that were in the room. He slowly moved toward the window that was behind him.

Realizing what he intended to do, Calleigh stepped forward. "Don't!"

It was too late, Abruzzi jumped holding Ryan with him. Their bodies plummeted downward. Cal ran towards the window and stared below. "Ryan!" cried out as she glanced down below at Ryan who was not moving.

Meanwhile H called for assistance on his cell phone. "Patrol. Request immediate backup. Immediate backup. Officer down. I need emergency medical assistance NOW!"

Cal and Eric exited the house and back down the stairs to render aid to Ryan.

"He's not breathing!" mumbled Eric.

"Do NOT dare to die on me Ryan Wolfe" sobbed Cal.

REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!


End file.
